Gigi and Daphne's arrival
(at Bob's house) BINGO-Rolly this is the best party ever! ROLLY-Yeah i know BIRD 1-welcome the best singer in the world BIRD 2-GIGI!!! GIGI-hello i'm Giselle Florence but you can treat me by Gigi MARIA-who are you? GIGI-I'M the best singer in the world bratt! ROLLY-Really? GIGI-yes,what's your name? ROLLY-Rolly GIGI-what kind of name is that? ROLLY- is my name GIGI-UHG bratt! GIGI-what's your name kitty? HISSY-name's Hissy GIGI-it sounds like easy to me HISSY-(GRUMPY FACE) GIGI-what's your name bratt? MARIA-my name is Maria GIGI-are you Portuguese? MARIA-no GIGI-WHATEVER BRATT! GIGI-what's your name robot? A.R.F-i'm A.R.F which stands Auttodoggy Robotic Friend GIGI-what a stupid name A.R.F- (leaves) stupid GIGI-what's your name Beagle? LILA-my name is Lila GIGI-It looks like Lilo to me ROLLY-leave her alone monster!! GIGI-WHATEVER! GIGI-what's your name agressive? ANNABELLE-my name is Annabelle GIGI-your name is a scary doll (laughs) ANNABELLE-DON'T MESS WITH ME! GIGI-WHATEVER! GIGI-what's your name black pug? BINGO-my name is Bingo, beauty GIGI-what a nice name BINGO- YEAH i know poodle ANNABELLE- (RUNS OF) ROLLY- (Looks at Bingo) LILA-can i go with you? ROLLY-no stay here (runs after Annabelle) ROLLY-are you ok? ANNABELLE-What do you think do i look like i'm ok Rolly ROLLY-No,not at all ANNABELLE-I can't believe he done this ROLLY-you don't need him Annabelle ANNABELLE-yes i loved him and he betrays me like this (cries) ROLLY-i know Bingo loved you but he is really into Gigi ANNABELLE-Rolly don't say that name ugh please! (cries a lot more) ROLLY-i know she is annoying ANNABELLE-SHE RUINED MY LOVE LIFE ROLLY (CRIES EVEN MORE) ROLLY-I KNOW Annabelle DAPHNE-don't trust her ROLLY-(JUMPS) WHO ARE YOU? DAPHNE-I'm Daphne ROLLY-Why do you know Gigi? DAPHNE-beacause she is my enemie ROLLY-and wHY should WE trust you DAPHNE- Let me tell you the story (at Bob's home) HISSY-i can't believe it MARIA-me too A.R.F-That Gigi is so anoying LILA-I hope Rolly is ok GIGI-Let's party bratts! BINGO-let´s dance Gigi HISSY-OH NO! (with Rolly,Annabelle and Daphne) DAPHNE-So when Gigi and i were puppies we were best friends,i always dreamed of being a great great singer but someday i saw Gigi recording her first music vídeo i said that was my dream and she said whatever and then i came back home sad and depressed,i started hating her and she hated me,then my owners left me behind the end ANNABELLE- and that's it that's why she is stupid ROLLY- we're going back home DAPHNE-I sleep near the door ROLLY-(takes Annabelle and goes home) ( at Bob's home) BINGO-Hello Rolly ROLLY-Hello for you too BINGO-hello Annie what's up? ANNABELLE-I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU! BINGO-Why? ANNABELLE-WHY? DON'T ASK BINGO-come on,if one thing bothers you ,you can just tell me ANNABELLE-THE THING THAT BOTHERS ME IS YOU! BINGO-CAN'T YOU STOP BEING IMMATURE AND TELL ME WHY ANNABELLE-I'M NOT IMMATURE YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION WHEN I WAS SAD BINGO-BEACAUSE I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO OUR NEW FRIEND GIGI ANNABELLE-NEW FRIEND GIGI? BINGO-YEAH SHE IS OUR GUEST SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? ANNABELLE-I WANT YOU TO STAY WAY FROM HER! BINGO-WHY ANNIE WHY? ANNABELLE-BEACAUSE YOU INTO HER! BINGO-what who tell you that Annie? ANNABELLE-ME ,I TOLD ME BINGO-no it's not true PIT BULL ANNABELLE-IF YOU NOT INTO HER WHY DID YOU CALL HER BEAUTY! BINGO-cause i .... ANNABELLE-I KNEW IT LEAVE ME ALONE BINGO-she is just a friend ANNABELLE-ARE YOU LYING TO ME? ROLLY TELLED ME BINGO-Rolly doesn't know anything ANNABELLE-STOP LYING BINGO-I'M NOT LYING ANNIE ANNABELLE-i wanted to tell you something BINGO-yes? ANNABELLE-do you care about me? BINGO-yes ANNABELLE-will you miss me? BINGO-yes why are you asking me this question? ANNABELLE-what do i mean to you? BINGO-everything... ANNABELLE-really? BINGO-yes... ANNABELLE-do you still love me? BINGO-yes... ANNABELLE-I'M SORRY BINGO WE'RE DONE BYE BINGO-no Annie i can explain... ANNABELLE-(LAYS DOWN TO SLEEP) ROLLY-OH NO! DAPHNE-i don't care BINGO-I.... loved her so much.....what did i do ROLLY-really you loved Annabelle? BINGO-YES ROLLY,IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ROLLY-IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER BINGO-OH YEAH ROLLY SO WHY DID ANNIE SAID YOU TELL HER THAT I... ROLLY-that i.. BINGO-THAT I WAS INTO GIGI ROLLY-I DIDN'T TELL HER SHE SAW YOU AND GIGI TALKING SWEETLY TO EACH OTHER BINGO-I WAS NOT TALKING TO HER SWEETLY I WAS JUST TELLING HER MY NAME ROLLY-WHY DID YOU CALLED HER BEAUTY BINGO-BEACAUSE I WANTED TO ROLLY-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! BINGO-I MEAN I DIDN'T WANTED TO TELL HER ROLLY-IT'S TOO LATE TO LIE BINGO DAPHNE-STOP IT,BINGO YOU'RE WRONG AND ROLLY IS RIGHT BINGO-NO I'M RIGHT GOLDEN RETRIEVER ROLLY-YOU'RE LYING BINGO DAPHNE-STOOOOP! BINGO-YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS,MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ROLLY-SHE IS ON THE RIGHT SIDE,OLDER BROTHER BINGO-BLA BLA BLA ROLLY-HA,YOU KNOW I'M SMARTER THAT YOU BINGO-KEEP TALKING,ROLLY,I'M NOT LISTENING ROLLY-WHAT DAPHNE-CAN YOU PLEASE STOP IT BINGO-I'M NOT YOUR PUPPIE DAPHNE-SHUT UP AND GO TO BED ROLLY-ok BINGO-OK OK WHATEVER DAPHNE- UGH TO CONTINUE.. BINGO-I STILL THINK IS YOUR FAULT ROLLY ROLLY-IS YOUR FAULT,YOU LIED TO ANNABELLE BINGO-don't talk about her Rolly ROLLY-why BINGO-I still miss her ROLLY-you still have Gigi BINGO-I DON'T LIKE HER ROLLY-YES YOU DO BINGO-NO I DON'T DAPHNE-ARE YOU STILL TALKING,I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ROLLY-i'm sorry BINGO-me too golden retriever DAPHNE-GO TO BED ROLLY-ok (MORNING IN BOB'S HOUSE) GIGI-GOOD MORNING BRATTS! ROLLY-GOOD MORNING STUPID HISSY-DON'T WAKE ME UP POODLE! MARIA-GOOD MORNING ANOYING A.R.F-GOOD MORNING FOR YOU TOO STUPID LILA-GOOD MORNING MONSTER ANNABELLE-GOOD MORNING AND BY THE WAY I HATE YOU BINGO-GOOD MORNING FRENCHIE DAPHNE-(THINKING) GOOD MORNING IDIOT GIGI-WHATEVER BRATTS! ROLLY-STOP SAYING WHATEVER LILA-me,you,Annabelle,Hissy and Maria BINGO-WHERE ARE YOU GOING? LILA-we're going to my house BINGO-WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? LILA-we're going to talk with my brother Leo BINGO-YOUR BROTHER LEO? LILA-YEAH what is wrong with that? BINGO-NOTHING LILA LILA-OK LET'S GO ANNABELLE ROLLY-is the first time i meet my brother-in-law Bingo HISSY-i hope your brother doesn't like to chase cats MARIA-hope his is goofy (laughs) ANNABELLE-Lila you didn't tell me you haved a brother LILA-but i have,his name is Leo DAPHNE-Lila,where are you going? LILA-Rolly,Annabelle,Hissy,Maria and me are going to my house to talk to my brother Leo DAPHNE-oh well then,have fun ROLLY-try not to talk to that anoying poodle named Gigi HISSY-SHE IS NOT ANOYING,SHE IS SUPER ANOYING MARIA-WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT GIGI GIVES ME VOMITS ANNABELLE-SHE RUINED MY LIFE LILA-I KNOW,I KNOW DON'T WORRY ROLLY-LET'S GO BYE DAPHNE HISSY-I'M SCARED OF LEO,OH,BY THE WAY BYE DAPHNE MARIA-bye Daphne it was nice meeting you ANNABELLE-bye Daphne,thanks for cheering me up yesterday LILA-bye Daphne and thanks DAPHNE-Goodbye Rolly,Goodbye Hissy,Goodbye Maria,Goodbye Annabelle and Goodbye Lila BINGO-Hey golden retriever can you tell me your name? DAPHNE-OK i'm Daphne idiot BINGO-OK Daphne tell me wihich way did Rolly,Lila,Annie,Hissy and Maria went left or right? DAPHNE-RIGHT,YOU DUMMIE BINGO-to Chloe's house? DAPHNE-WHO'S CHLOE,WEIRDO BINGO-Chloe is our friend that lives next to us DAPHNE-OH,OK DOES SHE HAVE PETS? BINGO-YES she has a pet guinea pig named Cagey,our friend Lila,Lila's sister Ruby,Lila's brother Leo and a pet wolf named Orby DAPHNE-OH,OK bye WEIRDO BINGO-WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DAPHNE-EAT,YOU DUMMIE BINGO-GOODBYE THEN A.R.F-HELLO BINGO BINGO-HELLO A.R.F A.R.F-SO WHAT DO YOU SEE ON THAT POODLE? BINGO-NOTHING A.R.F LEAVE ME ALONE A.R.F-(THINKING) SHAME ON YOU GIGI-WHAT IS GOING ON SWEET HEART? BINGO-NOTHING GIGI GIGI-COME ON,CUTIE,YOU CAN TELL ME BINGO-Is Annie she broke up with me yesterday GIGI-YOU DON'T NEED HER,SWEET HEART,THAT BRATT DOESN'T DESERVE A DOG LIKE YOU BINGO-BUT I STILL LIKE HER GIGI-WELL,YOU HAVE ME,DARLING BINGO-IS NOT THE SAME (WITH DAPHNE) DAPHNE-WHAT DO I WANT TO EAT CUPCAKE-WELL,WELL.WELL DAPHNE-WHO ARE YOU UGLY DOG? CUPCAKE-I'M CUPCAKE AND WHO ARE YOU? DAPHNE-I'M DAPHNE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? CUPCAKE-I'M HERE TO EAT DAPHNE-ME TOO,DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS CUPCAKE? CUPCAKE-yes i had but he is in the pound,his name was Rufus DAPHNE-OH,i have friend their names are:Rolly,Hissy,Maria,A.R.F,Lila and Annabelle CUPCAKE-WAIT A MINUTE ROLLY,I KNOW HIM DAPHNE-really where do you meet Rolly? CUPCAKE-when Rolly use to go on his missions i use to bully them,but,now i changed and i don't see him in a pretty long time DAPHNE-REALLY,OH,OK CUPCAKE-what about Bingo? DAPHNE-I DON'T LIKE THAT WEIRDO BEACAUSE HE LIKES GIGI CUPCAKE-Who's Gigi? DAPHNE-SHE IS MY ENEMIE BEACAUSE SHE IS AN ANOYING SINGER AND IDIOT CUPCAKE-SO HISSY IS YOUR FRIEND RIGHT? DAPHNE-WAIT,DO YOU KNOW HER TOO? CUPCAKE-Yes i meet her in the park,but,didn't go too well DAPHNE-ok Cupcake CUPCAKE-Who's Maria? DAPHNE-Maria is a dog that is in the Puppy Dog Pals team CUPCAKE-ok is she nice? DAPHNE-she is nice,funny and a little bit goofy DAPHNE-do you know Lila? CUPCAKE-yes she is dating Rolly DAPHNE-do you know Annabelle? CUPCAKE-yes she used to hate me but now she doesn't she is dating Bingo,right? DAPHNE-NO she doesn't,they broke up CUPCAKE-Really what happend? DAPHNE-That stupid Bingo called beauty to that stupid Gigi in front of Annabelle CUPCAKE-he is stupid (AT Lila's house) ROLLY-So Lila where's your brother? LILA-he is right there LEO-Hi Lila LILA-Hi Leo what are you doing? LEO-just chilling RUBY-Hi Lila LILA-Hi Ruby what are you doing? LEO-who are they? LILA-this is Rolly by the way i'm dating him ROLLY-Hi Leo,hi Ruby nice to meet you RUBY-Hi Rolly,i love your red collar LEO-Hi Rolly LILA-this is Hissy my kitty friend HISSY-Hi Leo,Hi Ruby do you like chasing cats? RUBY-Hi Hissy,no i don't like chasing cats LEO-Hi Hissy and don't worry i don't chase cats LILA-this is Maria my goofy friend MARIA-Hi Leo,hi Ruby by the way are you goofy? RUBY-Hi crazy Maria i'm not goofy LEO-Hi Maria i'm a little bit goofy LILA-this is Annabelle she is my best friend ANNABELLE-Hi Leo,Hi Ruby RUBY-Hi Annabelle i like your style LEO-Hi Annabelle you're pretty ANNABELLE-OH,thanks,i...like your style LILA-OK LEO-So what are you doing here sis? LILA-NOTHING,JUST CHILLING (AT BOB'S HOUSE) GIGI-where did those bratts go sweet heart? BINGO-at Lila's house GIGI-ok whatever,darling BINGO-Gigi? GIGI-don't worry,cutie,i'm going to your owner's bedroom BINGO-ok why? GIGI-seeing that bratt A.R.F cleaning up BINGO-go and don't bother me GIGI-OH,YOU'RE SO CUTE BINGO-I SAID GO (WITH DAPHNE AND CUPCAKE) DAPHNE-I gotta go it was nice meeting you Cupcake CUPCAKE-BYE Daphne it was nice meeting you (at Bob's house) BINGO-Hi Daphne DAPHNE-hi weirdo DAPHNE-WHERE ARE YOU GOING DUMMIE BINGO-i'm going to eat on my own (AT LILA'S HOUSE) LILA-Ruby,where are you going? RUBY-take a walk (in the dog park) RUBY-Hi Cupcake where is Rufus? CUPCAKE-the pound catched Rufus yesterday CUPCAKE-where are you going? RUBY-I'M GONNA EAT (at the streets) CUPCAKE-Hi Bingo BINGO-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OLD FRIEND CUPCAKE-Where are you going? BINGO-EAT CUPCAKE CUPCAKE-Ruby is going to eat too BINGO-WHO'S RUBY? CUPCAKE-Ruby is Lila's sister you dummie BINGO-OH,OK CUPCAKE-BYE BINGO-GOODBYE FOR YOU TOO RUBY-what are you doing here? BINGO-Eating and by the way what's your name? RUBY-i'm Ruby BINGO-I'm Bingo RUBY-So we're here to do the same thing BINGO-yes what's wrong with that? RUBY-wanna eat together? BINGO-yes (at Lila's house) LEO-Annabelle? ANNABELLE-yes Leo? LEO-I was wondering we could... ANNABELLE-WE COULD... LEO-go on a date ANNABELLE-yes (WITH RUBY) BINGO-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT? RUBY-I'M GOING TO FIND SOMETHING (WITH DAPHNE) GIGI-i'm going outside GIGI-DAPHNE DAPHNE-GIGI GIGI-WELL,YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME YOU CAN'T BRATT DAPHNE-IT WORKED I HIDE FROM YOU ONE DAY AND A HALF SO YOU'RE BLIND GIGI-I'M A FAMOUS SINGER AND WHAT ARE YOU A BRATT? DAPHNE-YOU'RE A SINGER BEACAUSE YOU'RE STEAL MY DREAM GIGI-YOU DON'T HAVE TALENT TO BE A SINGER DAPHNE DAPHNE-YES I HAVE TALENT,YOU'RE BLIND SO YOU CAN'T SEE MY TALENT GIGI-I'M GOING INSIDE BRATT! DAPHNE-I'M GOING AND FIRST THAT HOUSE IT'S NOT YOURS AND BY THE WAY YOU ARE THE BRATT (AT LILA'S HOUSE) ROLLY-I wonder what Bingo is doing right now HISSY-where Annabelle and Leo go? MARIA-They are going on a date Hissy LILA-what's taking Ruby so long? (with Annabelle and Leo) LEO-what restaurante we're going to eat Annabelle? ANNABELLE-i don't yet Leo LEO-hope you don't eat to much ANNABELLE-WHY? LEO-IF YOU EAT MUCH YOU'RE GOING TO GET FAT ANNABELLE-WHAT?! (RUNS OFF) LEO-Wait i didn't mean it LEO-I'm a fail ugh...(sees Ruby) LEO-OH NO! (AT BOB'S HOUSE) ROLLY-Daphne where are you going? DAPHNE-I'm going to sleep in the streets HISSY-Why? DAPHNE-I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT DUMMIE GIGI TALKING ABOUT ME ROLLY-wait a minute Gigi found you? DAPHNE-YES she found me MARIA-I'M GONNA KILL THAT STUPID DOG DAPHNE-YOU CAN'T DO THAT MARIA ANNABELLE-why can't Maria kill her? DAPHNE-BEACAUSE SHE IS ANOYING LILA-we're going to Bob's home good night Daphne DAPHNE-good night for all of you (with Ruby) RUBY-did you like the dinner? BINGO-yes it was pretty good thank you Ruby RUBY-no problem (at Bob's house) LEO-Lila,Lila! LILA-what is it Leo? LEO-i saw our sister Ruby with a black pug LILA-WHAT?! wait a minute a black pug...Bingo LILA-I'm going to tell Hissy! LILA-Hissy,Hissy! HISSY-what is it Lila? LILA-Leo telled me that he saw my sister Ruby and Bingo having a date HISSY-what?! i'm going to tell Maria HISSY-Maria,Maria! MARIA-what is it Hissy? HISSY-Lila told me her brother Leo saw Ruby and Bingo on a date MARIA-WHAT?! I'm going to tell Rolly! MARIA-Rolly,Rolly! ROLLY-what is it Maria? MARIA-Hissy telled me that Lila's brother Leo saw Ruby and Bingo in a date! ROLLY-WHAAAAT?! I'M GOING TO TELL ANABELLE! ROLLY-Annabelle,Annabelle! ANNABELLE-what is it Rolly? ROLLY-Maria told me that Hissy told her that Lila's brother Leo saw Ruby and Bingo having a date ANNABELLE-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHEN HE GETS HOME GO TALK WITH HIM (WHEN BINGO GETS HOME) ROLLY-where have you been? BINGO-i was with Ruby and... ROLLY-AND WHAT? BINGO-I THINK... ROLLY-YOU THINK WHAT?!?! BINGO-I... ROLLY-YOU WHAT?!?!?! ROLLY-COME ON BINGO-I THINK I LIKE HER ROLLY-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! ROLLY-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BINGO?! ROLLY-i'm going to tell Annabelle ROLLY-Annabelle,Annabelle! ANNABELLE-WHAT DID HE SAY? ROLLY-he sayed HE LIKES RUBY ANNABELLE-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ROLLY-yes it's true Annabelle i'm sorry ANNABELLE-I DON'T CARE HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME ROLLY! ROLLY-go talk to him Annabelle please! ANNABELLE-OK i go talk to him ROLLY-that's good ANNABELLE-HELLO LIAR BINGO- hello my love ANNABELLE-REALLY? I DON'T LIKE YOU BINGO-YES YOU LIKE ME BEAUTIFUL ANNABELLE-WHAT ABOUT RUBY? BINGO-what are you talking about ,honey (laughs) ANNABELLE-you said you liked Ruby BINGO-who telled you that? ANNABELLE-ROLLY DID! BINGO-oh sweet heart,Rolly is a liar ANNABELLE-NO,YOU'RE THE LIAR HERE WEIRDO! BINGO-Annie? ANNABELLE-WHAT DO YOU WANT? BINGO- are you a magician beacause when i look at you everyone else disappeares ANNABELLE-STOP YOUR JOKES BINGO! BINGO-what jokes darling it's true ANNABELLE-UGH STOP IT BINGO-you look so cute when you're angry ANNABELLE-ADMIT IT! BINGO-admit what,sweety ANNABELLE-THAT YOU LIKE RUBY BINGO-OK OK I DO ANNIE ANNABELLE-BYE I HATE YOU FOREVER BINGO-HEY A.R.F i need your help A.R.F-what is it Bingo? BINGO-I wanted to... A.R.F-YOU WANTED TO WHAT?! BINGO-i wanted to tell Ruby i like her but i'm afraid A.R.F-GO TELL HER TOMORROW (IN THE MORNING) ROLLY-Annabelle wake up! Annabelle ANNABELLE-WHAT IS IT ROLLY? ROLLY-Keia and Dallie are in the backyard ANNABELLE- what's the matter of that Rolly? ROLLY-you got to tell them about my brother and Ruby ANNABELLE-you're right Rolly i'm going right now ROLLY-me,Lila,Maria and Hissy are going with you ANNABELLE-THANKS ROLLY ROLLY-we're going right? LILA-yes Rolly,sweety,we're going ROLLY-thanks,Lila HISSY-i'm still sleepy but we can go ROLLY-REALLY HISSY? HISSY-(laughs) yeah MARIA-YEAH LET'S GOOOOO ROLLY-CALM DOWN! MARIA-OK ANNABELLE-COME ON AND STOP TALKING ROLLY-I KNOW IT'S YOUR SISTER BUT CALM DOWN! (IN BOB'S BEDROOM) (PHONE RINGS) GIGI-hello,oh,hi Emily EMILY-how is the plan working Gigi? GIGI-perfectly,they think i work alone (laugh so hard) EMILY-Forget Rolly,Lila,Maria,Annabelle,A.R.F and Hissy EMILY-I gotta go bye Gigi GIGI-bye boss hahaha A.R.F-OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT A.R.F-Bingo,Bingo! BINGO- WHAT IS IT A.R.F? A.R.F-Gigi Works for Emily BINGO-WHAT?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT A.R.F-why? BINGO-beacause i said that Gigi can stay at our house BINGO-I need to tell Daphne (with Annabelle) ANNABELLE-Keia,Keia! KEIA-what's going on Annabelle? DALLIE-I heard you broke up with Bingo ANNABELLE-IT'S TRUE DALLIE ROLLY-you can't believe what Lila's brother Leo sawed yesterday KEIA-WHAT DID HE SAW? MARIA-HE SAWED OUR FRIEND BINGO DALLIE-DOING WHAT? HISSY-HAVING A DATE WITH LILA'S SISTER RUBY KEIA-WHAAAAAAAAAT?! DALLIE-REALLYYYY? (ON THE DOG PARK) CUPCAKE-why are you running so fast Bingo? BINGO-I need to find Daphne right now,where is she? CUPCAKE-SHE IS RIGHT THERE BINGO-thanks Cupcake CUPCAKE-you're welcome Bingo and by the way good luck with that Gigi BINGO-I'll try BINGO-Daphne,Daphne! DAPHNE-what is it weirdo? BINGO-it's Gigi she Works for Emily DAPHNE-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! IS THAT EVEN REAL?! BINGO-yes I'M NOT JOKING DAPHNE-I'M GOING TO TELL ROLLY,HISSY,MARIA,ANNABELLE,LILA,KEIA AND RUBY BINGO-i got to go bye and by the way thanks DAPHNE-NO PROBLEM WEIRDO DAPHNE-ROLLY,ROLLY! ROLLY-what's going on Daphne DAPHNE-BINGO TELLED ME GIGI WORKS FOR EMILY! ROLLY-WHAT?! HOW CAN WE NOT NOTICED THAT BEFORE ANNABELLE-I KNEW IT! LILA-OH,NOW IT MAKES SENSE MARIA-THAT'S OBVIOUS KEIA-NO WAY REALLY? HISSY-I KNEW IT,EMILY HAS TO HAVE A LITTLE THING WITH THIS GIGI (at Lila's house) BULLWORTH-Ruby you look good today RUBY-you too sweet heart! BINGO-(PASSES BY) ugh Forget it (at Bob's house) HISSY-HEY GIGI GIGI-WHAT IS IT KITTY BRATT! HISSY-COME DOWN PLEASE WE NEED YOU GIGI-WHAT IS IT BRATTS! BINGO-you know i have a feeling for poodles GIGI-OH,YOU'RE SO SWEET BINGO-i can tell you more if you want Gigi GIGI-(LAUGHS) BINGO-YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL ABOUT YOU... GIGI-WHAT? BINGO-NOTHING ROLLY-GET OUT OF HERE NO ONE LIKES YOU! GIGI-OK OK WHATEVER BRATTS I WILL COME BACK BINGO-I WISH YOU WOULD BRATT DAPHNE-Good job i have someone who wants to talk to you CLOVER-i'm proud of you two ROLLY-MOM BINGO-MOTHER! HISSY-hi misses Clover MARIA-(LAUGHS) Clover LILA-Hi mother-in-law ANNABELLE-Hi mother-in-law A.R.F-if you want something i can help you SHADOW-hi everyone ROLLY-Dad BINGO-father HISSY-hi mister Shadow MARIA-(LAUGHS) Shadow LILA-Hi father-in-law ANNABELLE-Hi father-in-law ROLLY-i was missing you so much BINGO-where have you been? CLOVER-we were living in a house not to far away OLIVIA-NEXT TO CHLOE'S HOUSE RIGHT? SHADOW-AND WE HEARED YOU LIVED HERE CLOVER-WE HAVE TO GO OUR OWNER IS CALLING SHADOW AND CLOVER-BYE ROLLY-BYE BYE DAD AND MOM BINGO-GOODBYE FATHER,GOODBYE MOTHER ANNABELLE-WOW,imotional BINGO-Annie? ANNABELLE-yes? BINGO-can i tell you something? ANNABELLE-YES BINGO-i never liked that poodle ANNABELLE-what about Ruby? BINGO-Forget it she is with Bullworth ANNABELLE-really? (LAUGHS) BINGO-i will never trade you DAPHNE-OH,come on! ANNABELLE-GLAD TO KNOW (THEY KISS!) ROLLY- I'M OUT! DAPHNE-i'm out of here! LILA-i'm going home bye Rolly A.R.F-tell me when this is over! MARIA-OH MAN! OLIVIA-COME ON STOP! HISSY-(TURNS AROUND) KEIA-you gotta be kidding me! ANNABELLE-WHAT WAS THAT FOR? BINGO-I DID THAT BEACAUSE... ANNABELLE-BEACAUSE WHAT? BINGO-BEACAUSE I ... ANNABELLE-YOU WHAT? BINGO-i can't explain... ANNABELLE-come on i'm here for you BINGO-I JUST CAN'T ANNABELLE-if you don't wanna say it don't say BINGO-i think they're right i am a weirdo ANNABELLE-i like you by the way you are BINGO-I like you too Annie ANNABELLE-I know and i'm happy for that BINGO-I'm happy for our relationship ROLLY-really? ANNABELLE-YES HISSY-LET'S GO WE NEED TO SLEEP UGH! ROLLY-i agree MARIA-I HATE SLEEPING BINGO-NO,YOU HATE EVERYTHING DAPHNE-I'M GOING TO SLEEP HERE OK? ROLLY-ok you can Daphne DAPHNE-THANKS ANNABELLE-I'M going to bed and by the way i love you Bingo (DAPHNE TURNS AROUND) DAPHNE-stop with that sweet things! DAPHNE-and by the way i BLA BLA BLA YOU DAPHNE-UGH (IN THE MORNING) LILA-(KNOCKS ON THE DOORS) ROLLY-(OPENS THE DOOR) hi Lila LILA-hi Rolly it's everything ok? ROLLY-yes,cutie LILA-i came here cause i'm worried about Annabelle ROLLY-why Lila? LILA-BECAUSE OF YESTERDAY ROLLY-OH,THAT DISGUSTING THING LILA-YEAH YOUR BROTHER BLA BLA BLA HER ROLLY-I KNOW IT WAS DISGUSTING LILA-DON'T TALK ABOUT IT BINGO-hi Lila ROLLY-GET OUT YOU'RE SCREWED BINGO-REALLY WHY? ROLLY-YOU BLA BLA BLA Annabelle BINGO-and what's the matter of that? ROLLY-It's disgusting BINGO-FOR YOU ROLLY-WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? BINGO-BECAUSE YOU NEVER.................Lila ROLLY-yeah because i'm not disgusting like you BINGO-UGH ROLLY ROLLY-and by the way why did you bla bla her anyway? BINGO-I....................HER BECAUSE I SAID SO ROLLY AND LILA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? BINGO-I WANTED TO ROLLY-WHAT DID YOU SAY? BINGO-CAUSE I LOVE HER ROLLY-I KNOW BROTHER BINGO-DO YOU LOVE LILA? ROLLY-YES I LOVE HER RIGHT LILA? LILA-YES,I LOVE YOU TOO ROLLY BINGO-SO WHY DON'T YOU.....................HER ROLLY? ROLLY-CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BINGO-SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AT YOUR WEDDING? ROLLY-I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT BINGO-JUST SAYING ROLLY-OK WE ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT BINGO BINGO-I DON'T CARE ROLLY, SO I'M GOOD AND YOU'RE NOT ROLLY-OK CONGRATS TO YOU BROTHER BINGO-I'M BETTER AT LOVE THAN YOU ROLLY ROLLY-OH YEAH WELL I'M BETTER AT EVERYTHING THAN YOU ANNABELLE-HEY BINGO BINGO-yes my love? ANNABELLE-we need to talk BINGO-I'M COMING,BYE ROLLY AND LILA ROLLY-WAKE UP EVERYONE! HISSY-WHAT HAPPEND ROLLY? ROLLY-nothing, Lila came MARIA-HELLO (LAUGHS) HOPE YOU ARE SMILING TODAY ROLLY-CALM DOWN MARIA! DAPHNE-Good morning everyone,did you sleep well friends? ROLLY-YES I SLEEPED WELL HISSY-I always sleep well Daphne MARIA-I NEVER SLEEP WELL BECAUSE I HATE SLEEPING LILA-i didn't sleep well ROLLY-WHY LILA? LILA-i had a bad dream that Emily will kill me ROLLY-don't worry as long as we're here no one will kill you LILA-thanks,sweety! ROLLY-OH,YOU'RE SO SWEET! HISSY-STOP IT MARIA-HISSY IS RIGHT DAPHNE-CAN WE GO BACK TO FRIENDSHIP PLEASE?! ROLLY-OH,I'M SORRY BACK TO THE REUNION MARIA-Where's Annabelle? ROLLY AND LILA-DON'T ASK! MARIA-OK I'M GOING TO CALL HER! MARIA-Annabelle! where are you? ANNABELLE- DON'T OPEN THE DOOR IT'S DANGEROUS! MARIA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? BINGO-JUST DON'T OPEN THE DOOR MARIA PLEASE! MARIA-WHY IS IT DANGEROUS? BINGO-WE CAN'T EXPLAIN ANNABELLE-IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU MARIA! MARIA-OK BYE! ROLLY-WHAT HAPPEND? MARIA-they didn't open the door HISSY-what were they doing Maria? MARIA-i don't exactly know LILA-what did they said? MARIA-they said for me to don't open the door because is too dangerous DAPHNE-WHAT?! what did they mean? MARIA-i still don't know ROLLY-OK. ROLLY-WE HAVE A MISSION! MARIA-we can't go without Annabelle and our leader HISSY-i'm going to tell them LILA-good luck HISSY-Bingo,Annabelle we have mission ANNABELLE-really?! we can't go BINGO-I THINK WE ARE GOING TO STAY HERE ALL NIGHT HISSY-you are going to stay locked there all night?! BINGO-YES I THINK HISSY-can i go in there? ANNABELLE-YOU CAN'T IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! HISSY-why? BINGO-GO ON THE MISSION WITHOUT US HISSY-who is going to lead? BINGO-you can do it HISSY-me ok! HISSY-guys,guys! DAPHNE-what did they said? HISSY-they said to go on the mission without them ROLLY-why? HISSY-they said they will stay all night locked in there and that it's to dangerous LILA-who is going to lead? HISSY-ME of course! LILA-the mission is rescue Rufus from the pound ROLLY-but we need Cupcake's help HISSY-let's go ROLLY-finally MARIA-I HOPE THAT THIS MISSION HAS AN ADVENTURE! LILA-of course it has a adventure Maria is in a pound DAPHNE-take care of the house A.R.F OK? A.R.F-ok Daphne (in the dog park) HISSY-hi Cupcake how are you? CUPCAKE-i'm fine but i was better with Rufus ROLLY-HI Cupcake CUPCAKE-Hi Rolly MARIA-Hi Cupcake are you goofy? CUPCAKE-yes i love to play LILA-Hi Cupcake CUPCAKE-Hi Lila DAPHNE-Hi again Cupcake CUPCAKE-Hi Daphne what about that poodle? DAPHNE-she is gone finally ROLLY-so which way? CUPCAKE-WAIT where's Bingo and Annabelle? MARIA-they are locked in Bob's bedroom CUPCAKE-doing what? MARIA-i don't know yet CUPCAKE-did you asked them? MARIA-yes CUPCAKE-what did they say? MARIA-they sayed to me don't open the door it's dangerous CUPCAKE-WHAT?! and by the way the pound it's left (in Emily's house) EMILY-are you ready for plan B Gigi? GIGI-yes my master those bratts are going to pay for ruining plan A (at Bob's house) A.R.F-CLEANING UP LA LA LA LA CLEANING UP LA LA LA LA LA ANNABELLE-what is A.R.F doing? BINGO-singing and cleaning up A.R.F-can i go clean in there? ANNABELLE-YOU CAN'T GO IN HERE IS TOO DANGEROUS! BINGO-YEAH IGNORE US A.R.F A.R.F-(thinking) i was already ignoring you (at the pound) HISSY-UGH i hate this place ROLLY-this place is scary MARIA-this place is cool! LILA-this place is nasty DAPHNE-this place is terryfing CUPCAKE-Rufus,Rufus! ugh,this place is cruel HISSY-why there are so many dogs in here ugh? LILA-I found Rufus RUFUS-Hi Cupcake,Hi Rolly,Hi Maria,Hi Lila, Hi Daphne and Hi Hissy DAPHNE-Hi were here to save you and Jackie JACKIE-Hi Cupcake,Hi Rolly,Hi Hissy,Hi Maria,Hi Lila and Hi Daphne ROLLY-Hi Jackie were here to save you and Rufus JACKIE-where's Annabelle? ROLLY-she is at home with Bingo JACKIE-i don't care Daphne-me too HISSY-me three MEAOW! (at Bob's house) ANNABELLE-this feels good BINGO-I KNOW ANNABELLE-why does it feel so good? BINGO-because it feels good A.R.F-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ANNABELLE-nothing BINGO-YES SHE IS RIGHT OLIVIA-YOU ARE CRAZYYYYYYYYYY! (at the pound) ROLLY-YOU ARE FREE! HISSY-OH NO THE POUND MAN! POUND MAN-COME HERE FOOLS! DAPHNE-follow me faster! JACKIE-COME ON FASTER!!!! RUFUS-I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED AGAIN HISSY-THIS IS FOR DOGS NOT FOR CATS I'M OUT OF HERE!!!! ROLLY-RUUUUUUUUUN!! MARIA-(LAUGHS) ADVENTURE YEAAAAAAH!!! LILA-I HAVE AN OWNER AAAAAAH!! (AT THE DOG PARK) DAPHNE-WE excaped!!!! JACKIE-THAT WAS CLOSE!! RUFUS-YES! i'm free! CUPCAKE-YES YES RUFUS! HISSY-I'M A CAT WHY WAS THAT MAN CHASING ME!!! I FEEL BAD! ROLLY-uff YES WE EXCAPED!!! MARIA-THAT WAS FAST AND EPIC,I LOVE SLICK MOVES LILA-YES YES YES! (AT NIGHT) ROLLY-bye Jackie,Cupcake and Rufus ROLLY-YOU ARE THE NEW MEMBER OF THE PUPPY DOG PALS!!!!! DAPHNE-thank you so much!!!!!!!!! ROLLY-(OPENS THE DOOR) DAPHNE-home sweet home! gosh,i don't remember saying that! ROLLY-HOME! HISSY-yes finally!!! MARIA-I WANT ANOTHER ADVENTURE LIKE THIS ONE! LILA-YES FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!! ROLLY-where's Bingo and Annabelle? HISSY-let's go ask A.R.F DAPHNE-A.R.F wake up!!!! A.R.F-I'M wake MARIA-hey A.R.F where's Bingo and Annabelle? A.R.F-they said they were going to eat LILA-what about Bob's bedroom? A.R.F-Go see it ROLLY-Thanks A.R.F HISSY-WHAT HAPPEND IN HERE? DAPHNE-WHAT?! MARIA-THIS BEDROOM WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! LILA-the bed was so cute!!! ROLLY-THIS BEDROOM IS A MESS!!!!! HISSY-AND THE BED IS TOO! DAPHNE-THIS IS BAD!!! MARIA-SO THEY MESS UP THIS WHOLE ROOM AND THEY... ROLLY-JUST DON'T SAY IT OK? MARIA-OK ROLLY HISSY-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT LILA-WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT? ROLLY-YES WE DO HISSY-BUT THIS IS SO MESSY AND I DON'T LIKE TO CLEAN MESSY THINGS DAPHNE-LET'S PUT OUR PAWS TO THE WORK MARIA-THIS IS SO BORING UGH!! LILA-THEY SHOULD CLEAN IT!! ROLLY-WE NEED TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW HISSY-A.R.F COULD HELP US DAPHNE-NO Hissy A.R.F is sleeping!!! MARIA-A.R.F needs a time out Hissy! LILA-but this room is so messy ROLLY-yeah i know HISSY-this is going to take a while!! (AT THE DINNER) ANNABELLE-THIS DINNER PARTY IS AMAZING STRIDER STRIDER-i know Annabelle this dinner is amazing JACKIE-Hi Strider STRIDER-Jackie this is Annabelle JACKIE-HI Annabelle or what is your stupid name! ANNABELLE-Hi Jackie JACKIE-I hate you get out of my front! ANNABELLE-i hate you too dummie STRIDER-(thinking) that didn't go as planed LILA-Hi I'm Lila did you see Annabelle? STRIDER-HI i'm Strider and Annabelle went that way LILA-nice to meet you and thanks LILA-Annabelle you and Bingo need to go back ANNABELLE-don't ruin my dinner party Lila LILA-OK BYE UGH! (AT BOB'S HOUSE) ROLLY-so what did she said? HISSY-did it work is she here Lila? DAPHNE-GIVE US A ANWSER!! MARIA-COME ON! LILA-she said no ROLLY-Why? LILA-she said i was ruining her dinner party HISSY-wait a second she is at a dinner party?! LILA-yes Hissy DAPHNE-you mean Annabelle and Rolly's stupid brother are at a dinner party without us? LILA-Yes Daphne MARIA-i'm gonna... LILA-no violence here Maria! ROLLY-how could they? LILA-i don't know, Rolly, i really don't know HISSY-i wanted to eat good food and they go without us!! and besides i'm hungry!!! DAPHNE-I TOLD YOU THEY WERE IGNORANT! MARIA-THEY ARE NOT IGNORANT,THEY ARE SUPER IGNORANT! ROLLY-UGH HISSY-UGH I'M SICK OF IT,THIS HAS TO STOP! ROLLY-JUST CALM DOWN HISSY! HISSY-I'M HUNGRY ROLLY DON'T YOU SEE THAT! ROLLY-I SEE IT BE MORE NICE OK? HISSY-I WANTED TO BE NICE BUT YOUR BROTHER RUINED EVERYTHING! ROLLY-IT'S NOT MY FAULT HISSY! HISSY-IT IS,YOU SHOULD CONVENCE THEM ROLLY! ROLLY-STOP BEING SARCASTIC LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE! HISSY-I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC,YOU'RE BEING A DUMMIE ROLLY-STOP LYING AND GET OUT HISSY! DAPHNE-STOP IT YOU TWO WE ARE ALL FRUSTERADED LIKE YOU SO STOP! HISSY-sorry Rolly ROLLY-sorry Hissy (DOOR KNOCKS) ANNABELLE-home sweet home! ROLLY-WE HAVE QUESTIONS AND WE NEED ANWSERS! BINGO-what questions? HISSY-WHAT HAPPEND TO BOB'S BEDROOM? BINGO-NOTHING RIGHT ANNIE? ANNABELLE-YEAH RIGHT NOTHING?(LAUGHS) MARIA-I KNOW WHAT YOU... ROLLY-DON'T SAY IT!!! DAPHNE-SECOND QUESTION WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ANNABELLE-at a dinner party BINGO-it was so much fun! LILA-WITHOUT US? BINGO-and what's the matter of that? ANNABELLE-we wanted to have fun that's all ROLLY-HOW WAS THE FOOD? ANNABELLE-SO GOOD BINGO-BETTER THAT YOU THINK HISSY-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US FOOLS? BINGO-BECAUSE I SAID SO ANNABELLE-HE IS RIGHT DAPHNE-DID YOU HAVE FUN DUMMIES? ANNABELLE-A LOT BINGO-more than you Daphne! MARIA-DID YOU HAVE FUN IN BOB'S BEDROOM? BINGO-Annie did and i did as well ANNABELLE-YEAH SO TRUE MARIA-I KNOW YOU HAVE FUN BECAUSE YOU... ROLLY-DON'T SAY IT! LILA-WHY DID YOU HAVE FUN? ANNABELLE-BECAUSE... BINGO-we said so ROLLY-DID YOU DO STUPID THINGS FUR BRAINS? BINGO-YES,AND WHAT'S THE MATTER BROTHER ARE YOU JEALOUS? ROLLY-NO FOOL HISSY-WE ARE TIRED DO YOU CARE DUMMIES? ANNABELLE-... BINGO-WE DON'T CARE DAPHNE-ARE YOU DUMB? BINGO-I'M NOT ROLLY SHOULD BE ANNABELLE-NO DAPHNE-NO,YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE STRUGGLE IDIOT! BINGO-TALK FOR YOURSELF DAPHNE-I HATE YOU DUMMIE IDIOT (LEAVES) MARIA-ONE LAST QUESTION DID YOU L... ROLLY-UGH JUST DON'T SAY IT! MARIA-DID YOU L... ROLLY-IF YOU SAY IT I PUNCH YOU! BINGO-WHY CAN'T SHE... HISSY-SHUT UP YOU DUMMIE! MARIA-DID YOU HA... ROLLY-DON'T SAY THAT WORD MARIA- DID YOU LIKE THE... ROLLY-UGH SHUT UP AND DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS! BINGO-WHAT WORDS! ROLLY-BAD... BINGO-DON'T SAY IT I KNOW WHERE THIS GOES! ROLLY-YOU KNOW WHAT? BINGO-I DID... ROLLY-DON'T SAY THAT WORD FOOL DAPHNE-stop! i'm going to sleep! ROLLY-good night Daphne! HISSY-HAVE A BETTER NIGHT THAN ME BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP! DAPHNE-why,can't you sleep? that anoying Gigi is out of here! HISSY-because of Maria's nasty words MARIA-good night (laughs) LILA-sweet dreams Daphne ANNABELLE-good night Daphne! BINGO-bye and good night DAPHNE-i don't want your good nights weirdo! BINGO-WHATEVER UGH! ROLLY-i'm going to Bob's bedroom to sleep good night HISSY-i'm going to the backyard MARIA-why don't you come sleep with us Hissy? HISSY-i can't sleep Maria!!! MARIA-ok well then good night! LILA-i think i have to go to my house,good night and sweet dreams! ANNABELLE-bye and good night Lila! LILA-bye! BINGO-good night i'm going to sleep! SNOWFLAKE-Hi Hissy i came to your backyard because i saw you here alone and i wanted to help you HISSY-i can't sleep! to be continued... Category:Fanfics Category:Episodes